


When The Stars Align

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Trapeze artist, alternative universe, and the showman, circus theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Kinda loosely based on The Greatest Showman, Zendaya/Effron characters, Rewrite the Stars video.  I never actually watched the movie, but I did a NaLu in a circus AU Drabble cause it sounded like cute idea :)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 16





	When The Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> was written as a birthday fic gift for a friend

As Lucy worked on the ropes and rigging, preparing for the show that night, she knew that he was watching her from the shadows. Natsu often came by whenever she was alone, their secret trysts still a circus rumor. She loved him, _oh_ , how she loved him. He was the only one who didn’t treat her as a prop and money maker. A courtesan of the air who used her looks and talents to steal the spotlight. The bottom line was, Natsu made her feel special. 

He loved his job, but he wanted her even more. Every night Natsu watched her flying high above the ring, he was just as enthralled as the audience to watch the goddess of the sky. _It never got old._ Lucy was a beauty queen through and through from her looks down to her soul. It was magical, the way she made him feel, and no matter how fired up his energy was in the ring, she could always bring him back down to earth. 

“Ugh!” She drops the rope she’d been working on in a huff. Someone had tied the knot wrong and now it was stuck! 

“Here, let me help you.”

“I’m fine Natsu, I’ll just get some grease to loosen…”

“It wasn’t rhetorical Lucy,” he takes the rope from her hands and proceeds to work it open. “I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

She rolls her eyes and steps away to work on another set of rigging, turning to hide the small blush that alights along her cheeks. 

“I’d been hoping to talk with you Lucy, you know… about us.”

“Natsu, please don’t…”

“I know, I know, you think it’ll never work as long as we’re here but Lucy you’re wrong.”

“Am I?” The sadness in her tone just makes his heart ache. “We must play the cards we’ve been dealt, Natsu. You and I….” her arms slacken to her sides as she fights back the tears. “It just wasn’t written in the stars.”

Natsu grabs and spins her around, holding her waist tightly as his gaze bores into her widened expression. “Then we’ll rewrite the stars!” He knew Lucy feared what the others might think, worried that she was taking advantage to gain favor. But she was wrong. She was brought into his life by her skill and by luck, and he didn’t care what anyone else thought! Bring this tent down in a blaze of fire for all he cared, if it meant having her by his side. “You are my destiny Lucy, I’m sure of it!” 

Their love could stir up a lot more heat with the media than between the sheets they sometimes shared. The high-flying star and the hostman would make for a spectacle of a publicity act and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Lucy shakes her head and pulls away. “You think it’s so easy Natsu, that no door can hold us captive, any mountains a mere foothill to cross, but one day you’ll see I’m not the one you were meant to find.”

“Do you love me?” His simple question was posed in such a serious timbre. “That’s all I want to know.”

She squeezes her eyes shut… “Yes,” the word flows from her lips with no hesitation for she truly did. 

“Then nothing else matters.” Natsu takes a step, placing a hand on her shoulder. “No one can tell us what to do. The world is ours to take. Just say that it’s possible Lucy and I will fly with you, fall with you, forever at your side we will change the world to be ours.”

“It’s impossible…”

“It’s not impossible…” He snakes his arm around her chest and pulls her against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. “We will make the stars align for us! Together we can move mountains.”

Of course, she wanted to believe it. Lucy lets her weight settle against his chest and her head over his adjacent shoulder. “How can you be so sure of it all?”

“I can’t, but I’ll jump if you jump.”

Was it really possible? Her eyes wander to her acrobatic ring, winking, as the lights glint from its metallic surface. If it all crashed around their feet, as long as she had Natsu… _Maybe the world could still be ours._ “I’ll take that leap with you…” 


End file.
